fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy Turner
- OY!C= - Live= - ▾= - Forms ▾= - Concept= - Girl= - Superhero= - ▾= - Fish▾= - #1= - #2= - #3= }} - Evil= - Prince= - ▾= - Mummy= - CGI= - Invisible= - ▾= - Mouse= - Fly= - Fairy= - ▾= - Old Toon= - "Virus"= - Barbarian= - ▾= - Skater= - Rocket= - Gamer= - ▾= - Gah= - Car= - Guinea Pig= - ▾= - Balloon= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} - Outfits ▾= - Scout= - Swim= - Turbo= - ▾= - Tux▾= - #1= - #2= }} - Cool= - Knight▾= - #1= - #2= - #3= }} - ▾= - Camo= - Magician= - Musical= - ▾= - Scientist= - Luke▾= - #1= - #2= }} - Mummy= - ▾= - Undies= - Dress▾= - #1= - #2= }} - NotBorn= - ▾= - Cowboy▾= - #1= - #2= }} - Action= - Comedian= - ▾= - President= - Baseball= - Cat= - ▾= - KungFu= - Soccer= - Winter▾= - #1= - #2= }} - ▾= - Pajamas= - DarkSide= - Cupid= - ▾= - Host= - Hula= - Doctor= - ▾= - TTCruiser= - Detour Man= - Future= - ▾= - Party= - Detective= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} - Ages ▾= - Baby ▾= - #1= - #2= }} - 8= - 11= - ▾= - 12= - 15= - 16 ▾= - #1= - #2= }} - ▾= - 17= - 18= - Adult ▾= - #1= - #2= - #3= - #4= - #5= }} }} }} }} }} }} |aliases =Twerp Sport Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder Turbo Timmy Empty Bus Seat Internet Birthday Boy Timantha (gender switch) Galactimus Sir Points-Out-The-Obvious-A-Lot The Pink-Hatted Computer Virus The Masked Stranger Double T in the Morning Small-Headed Jimmy Timeena The Masked Magician Mike Nega-Timmy (The Chosen One Dr. Maybe Gah Spider-Turner Kent Quasar Buzz Adams Becky |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Blue |gender = Male Female (1 episode) |species = Human Fairy (1 episode) |age = 11 |birthday = March 21, 1992 |affiliations = Turner family Squirrel Scouts Super Kids (Due to Cleft) |friends = Chester McBadbat A.J. Mark Chang Elmer Sanjay Chip Skylark Howie Katie Mouse Ravi Crimson Chin |loveinterests= Tootie Trixie Tang Veronica Cindy Vortex |enemies = Vicky Denzel Crocker Francis Dr. Bender Anti-Fairies Pixies Dark Laser Happy Peppy Betty and Gary Tad and Chad Remy Buxaplenty and Juandissimo Magnifico Norm Hugh J. Magnate Jr. |occupation = Student Sidekick |homeworld = Earth |residence = Turners' House Dimmsdale, California |interests = Comic Books, Toys, Action Movies |godparents = Cosmo (godfather) Wanda (godmother) |godsiblings = Poof (godbrother) |parents = Mr. Turner (father) Mrs. Turner (mother) |grandparents = Pappy (grandfather) Mr. Turner's Mom (grandmother) Grandma Gladys (grandmother) Grandpa Vlad (grandfather) |spouses = Tootie (future spouse) Trixie Tang (potential spouse) |children = Tammy Turner (future daughter) Tommy Turner (future son) |siblings = Tommy Turner (wish-created brother) Vicky (possible future sister-in-law) |pets = Eddie the Furry Gerbil Dozens of others |other = Gertrude (great aunt) Vicky and Tootie's Dad (possible future father-in-law) Mr. Tang (potential father-in-law) Nicky (possible future mother-in-law) Mrs. Tang (potential mother-in-law) |first= "The Fairly OddParents!" (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) "The Big Problem" |voiced by = Mary Kay Bergman (1998) Tara Strong (current) |played by = Drake Bell }} Timothy Tiberius Turner, known to most as Timmy, is the main character of the The Fairly OddParents alongside Cosmo and Wanda. He is considered by his peers as "an average kid that no one understands". His parents sometimes even ignore him and leave him under the care of his mean babysitter, Vicky(which they never believe that Vicky did destructive things to their house,or terrorized Timmy). Because of this daily neglect by Vicky, Timmy was granted two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and later on a fairy godbrother, Poof. Character Timmy Turner is the main character or main protaganist of the show The Fairly OddParents. He originally had two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, but since Cosmo and Wanda's son Poof was born (Fairly OddBaby), he now has three fairies and instead of Cosmo and Wanda being his fairy godparents, and Poof being his godbrother, they are now his fairy family.Fairly Odd Baby Timmy sometimes likes to make extreme wishes. His favorite super hero is the Crimson Chin, and likes to read the Crimson Chin comic books.Chin Up As a result, his superhero alter- ego is also the Chin's sidekick, Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder. Timmy also sometimes breaks Da Rules, but tricks Jorgen Von Strangle into giving him back his fairy godparents. His birthday is March 21, and he was born in the nineties according to the episode "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker", though he remains ten years old throughout the entire series due to a floating timeline which does not allow characters to age. Timmy is played by Drake Bell in the Fairly Odd Movie. Before the Fairly OddParents were created, Timmy Turner used to wear a red shirt and a blue hat. He also had bluehair. Description Timmy wears a pink hat which matches his shirt, and has blue pants and shoes. His hair is colored brown. He has blue colored eyes and buck teeth. He, along with his friends Chester and A.J., are considered unpopular at school. One thing that remains true for Timmy throughout his life are his buck teeth. It was shown in "The Good Old Days!" that his grandfather, Pappy, allowed Timmy to suck on his pacifier too long, causing him to develop his signature buck teeth. Timmy never appears to get his teeth fixed, as he carries his even into his adult life. (Although in the upcoming movie, "Grow Up Timmy Turner", his is seen without his buck teeth. Fans assume that he made a wish a long time ago to get rid of them,) Timmy also wears pink clothing, notably a pink hat, because his parents thought their first child was going to be a girl and bought all girl clothing, as revealed in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker". At age ten, Timmy has a very high and squeaky voice, especially when compared to other boys his age like Chester and A.J.. According to the "77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!", Timmy is four feet and two inches tall, and weighs sixty pounds. Voice In the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, Timmy was voiced by the late Mary Kay Bergman, and was replaced by Tara Strong for the main series after the former actress died. Timmy's original voice in the shorts was dubbed over by Tara Strong when these shorts were shown along with the Crimson Chin webisodes (the exception to this being "Where's the Wand?"). The adult version of Timmy was voiced by Alec Baldwin in the television special, "Channel Chasers". In the Fairly Odd Movie, he is portrayed by Drake Bell. Personality Throughout the series, Timmy is defined as proud and arrogant but yet he is scrawny and weak but makes up for it by being extremely witty and clever. He is also truly brave and heroic proving to be rather caring and loving. Unlike his friends who are quite comfortable with being unpopular, Timmy desperately tries being cool in high hopes that he will win Trixie over. Once he and Trixie shared a kiss before Timmy was sucked into the Darkness. Later on, Timmy and Trixie try to kiss again but are interrupted each time by several different characters.Wishology He also has a very short attention span and constantly gets F's (a habit from Mr. Crocker), his common grade despite being above average. He is always looking for the easy way out and despite acknowledging Cosmo as a complete idiot usually takes his wish ideas over Wanda's which involve more effort on his part and less excitement. He's one of the few TV show characters to meet his future self. He is very bad at riding motorcycles as seen in Wishology, but that is because he doesn't have a license to do that yet. Timmy is sometimes shown to be mean and callous to other characters, sometimes his own friends, and particularly Vicky's little sister Tootie, though he has usually made up to them whenever going to far. His tendency to be selfish was highlighted in the television special "Fairy Idol", where a Timmy-clone drove Cosmo and Wanda away by ungratefully using their magic and overworking them as part of Norm's plan to get revenge on Timmy. Even after learning about the ruse, Cosmo and Wanda were reluctant to return to Timmy because of his behavior, but did so anyway when they saw how much he cared for them. Weaknesses Timmy's weaknesses are bare feet, oranges, clowns,A Bad Case of Diary-Uh! man eggs,his dad's butt, and being allergic to sauerkraut.The Fairy Flu! Background Timmy Turner is the only child of Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner. He is the grandson of Pappy from his father's side of the family, and Grandma Gladys and Grandpa Vlad from his mother's side. His maternal grandparents immigrated to America from Ustinkistan many years ago to start up a business called Yak in the Box, which become a very successful restaurant chain. Pappy's ancestry is unknown, but he has lived in America since at least the 1930s. Everytime Mr. and Mrs. Turner find unexpected things Timmy has in his room, they ask Timmy where he got those stuff, and Timmy just says, "Uhh, Internet?" (There are some instances where this does not work) Family Timmy's closest relatives are, of course, his Mom and Dad. He loves them very much, and the feeling is mutual, until his parents sometimes seem disregarding to their son's feelings and needs over their own, which is to get out of the house as often as possible for their own personal interests, leaving Timmy to the mercy of his evil babysitter, Vicky. They also tend to coldly ignore him, lie to him without guilt, and do stupid things at Timmy's expense. They have even gone to great lengths to find friends to escape "the boy" as they once called him. Timmy's Mom is more sensitive and kind to Timmy while his Dad is more selfish. Timmy clearly has a better relationship with his godparents and baby godbrother, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. They love each other as much as any other family. Timmy also grew close with his Pappy, after he came to fill in for Vicky one night, when he learned just how great old cartoons could be, although due to a wish that made Pappy sound like a lunatic, Timmy's parents chose not to have Pappy remain as Timmy's full-time babysitter. Besides his parents and godparents, Timmy supposedly has Catman for a legal guardian, but it's more of a reversed role, as Timmy usually has to get Catman out of trouble or help him when he's feeling down. But it seems to be an almost "uncle/nephew" relationship. Timmy also has a very good relationship with his maternal grandparents Grandma Gladys and Grandpa Vlad. .]] Early life When Timmy's parents first had him, they thought he was going to be a girl, so they brought him stereotypically girly things. This explains why Timmy wears a pink shirt and a pink hat.(This was revealed in the episode: the secret origin of Denzel Crocker) It also explains why his parents have baby photos of him in dresses. As Timmy grew older, his dad recorded everything that he did everyday, and put it all on tape so they could watch it later. When he turned 8, Timmy's parents told a lie that made Timmy get stuck with the evil babysitter Vicky.Abra-Catastrophe! Timmy also met Vicky's sister Tootie around this time, and she took an immediate liking to him.The Fairy Flu One day after being tormented by Vicky, he threw his lucky magic 9 ball at the wall in frustration, and Cosmo and Wanda emerged when the toy broke. The two fairies became Timmy's "fairy godparents", watching over him and granting wishes to make him less miserable.(This was revealed in the movie: Abra-Catastrophe)The Fairly Odd Parents! (episode) Timmy's birthday is, in fact, the day after that of celebrity Chip Skylark.Boys in the Band At school ]] At school, Timmy is considered a "loser", along with his friends, and tries to become a popular kid so he can hang with his crush, Trixie Tang, the most popular girl at school. Unfortunately, when he wishes to be cool, it results in some kind of scrape that Timmy eventually gets himself out of, nearly losing his fairies in the process. In "Movie Magic", he made a real-life movie instead of entering the movie with his friends in it to the Dimmadance Film Festival, trying to win to impress Trixie. But he decided to go with the original movie to keep his friends. He failed to win Trixie over, but did not give up. Even with the help of magic, Timmy is still challenged by Trixie's stubbornness. Timmy has two best friends:Chester McBadbat and A.J., and two back-up friends: Sanjay and Elmer. Timmy and his friends are considered "unpopular kids" by the rest of the school, although Timmy, Chester, and A.J. are apparently a notch above Sanjay and Elmer. Timmy and his friends are frequently tormented by the school bully, Francis, who beats them up on sight, often times in plain sight of the school faculty. Even though he is hopelessly outmatched by Francis's size and brutality, Timmy will still stand up to him. In "Kung Timmy" he was able to beat Francis in a fight with the help of his fairies, as kung-fu could only be used in defense, and when Francis was about to beat up Tootie for cheering on Timmy, he was easily able to save her and beat Francis so badly that Timmy's father could use his son as a threat to get Francis to clean up the mess he made at the Turner's House. Tad and Chad also consider him unpopular as well and treat him almost just as badly. Denzel Crocker is a teacher at Timmy's school who believes in fairies and follows Timmy around, trying to show the world Timmy's fairies and proving that fairies DO exist.TransParents Once with the help of a magic muffin, his instinct proved successful, but when Timmy got his fairies back, he wished that everyone had forgotten that he had fairies, so Crocker went back to being considered "Crazy Guy".Abra-Catastrophe! Crocker also has a knack for giving Timmy F's, Timmy's common grade. In "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker", it is revealed that Timmy tried to prevent Mr. Crocker from losing ''his godparents (who happened to be Cosmo and Wanda as well), but in the end, just caused ''Crocker's insanity, instead of preventing it. Future life Bad Future / Good Future In the bad future shown in "Channel Chasers", twenty years in the future Timmy will have sneaked into Future Vicky's forces, after she had taken over and destroyed the world. Timmy is shown to be be an extremely strong, skilled fighter, who easily dispatches an entire squad of Vicky's forces for her entertainment and earns her trust while in disguise. After Vicky gets her hands on future A.J.'s Time Belt, she sends Timmy, now her most trusted and skilled minion, back through time to present Dimmsdale to either retrieve young Timmy's Magic TV Remotes or perhaps even cause him harm. Future Timmy instead chases his younger counterpart through television until younger Timmy manages to capture and interrogate him. Future Timmy reveals himself and his true intent to Timmy and the viewer, and the two Timmy's team up to stop her. Although Vicky eventually damages Future Timmy's time belt, causing him to fade back into the future, younger Timmy succeeds into stopping Vicky and retrieving both TV remotes, thereby denying Vicky her power and changing Future Timmy's timeline for the better. After the timeline was restored, 30 year-old Timmy is shown to have had two children, Tommy and Tammy, and will reside in the same house he did as a child. His spouse is unrevealed, but the children were given characteristics of both Tootie and Trixie Tang, his most frequent love interests in the show, to leave Timmy's romantic struggles open for future episode plots. He is shown glancing at a photograph he took with Cosmo and Wanda, but they are replaced with real goldfish and he does not recall anything in particular about them. However, his fairies now reside with his children, due to Timmy making the same neglectful mistakes his own parents made, such as leaving his kids with an evil babysitter. After the release of the Fairly Odd Movie, detailed below, some elements of the final ending of Channel Chasers were thrown into question, but not entirely contradicted. Compared to his seven years younger counterpart, 30 year old Timmy seems to have a sudden amnesia of things like Vicky's torment, his own childhood neglect, and most importantly his Fairy Godparents, meaning that he may have very well still lost them or willingly gave them up so his children may have them. There are some slight references to Channel Chasers and Timmy's children on the official FOP movie site, and an upcoming episode features the remote control from the special, so it has not been forgotten by the creators and is still considered a part of the volatile and ever changing Fairly OddParents continuity. Adult Timmy The live-action television film ''A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! gives a more in-depth look into Timmy Turner's future. Adult Timmy is played in live-action by Drake Bell. The setting of the film reveals that Timmy has managed to retain his fairy godparents well past his due date, until he is at least twenty-three years old. Timmy is able to keep his fairies by acting like a child, and is still in the fifth grade and attending Mr. Crocker's class. The plot of the film involves Timmy making a choice between acting like a child and keeping his fairies, or growing up and pursing a relationship with Tootie, who has returned home as a smart and beautiful woman in contrast to how she was as a child. Timmy is reluctant to date Tootie at first, not because he still dislikes her, but because he wants to keep his fairies. Cosmo and Wanda also attempt to sabotage Timmy's date with Tootie. Eventually Timmy decides to try to use his magic to make up to Tootie, by fulfilling her wish to restore the Dimmsdale Park around the Dimmsdale Dogwood. However, while almost Timmy and Tootie about to kiss, Wanda distracts Timmy and he falls out of the Dogwood tree, causing Tootie to suspect he is seeing another girl or has just gotten out of a bad relationship due to his secrecy and reluctance to kiss her. Soon after, Tootie leaves and is captured by Hugh J. Magnate, the main villain of the movie, while Mr. Crocker also captures Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof at the same time. Timmy gets help from Chester and A.J. getting a ride to Magnate's headquarters, but is left alone to face Magnate by himself with neither his friends or fairies to help him. Timmy battles with Magnate, who has control of the fairies' powers, and the device he is using to control their magic is also wearing down Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's life force. After rescuing Tootie, Timmy realizes the only way he can save his fairies is by growing up. He admits his love for Tootie and shares a long passionate kiss with her, and Wanda's Love Meter indicates they are completely in love, which means Timmy is now considered a grown-up. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof say goodbye to Timmy as they slowly fade away and the effects of their magic are reversed, leaving Magnate powerless. Later, at the park that Timmy had restored, he and Tootie are reminiscing about his fairies. Tootie now knows Timmy's secret and how long he had been keeping it for. Jorgen, having been chased by a Love Arrow-struck Vicky for most of the movie, catches up with Timmy and Tootie and brings them before the Fairy Council. There, the fairies commend Timmy for his unselfishness, as well as the many times he has saved Earth and Fairy World, and they create the Timmy Turner Loophole which allows Timmy to keep his fairies for so long as he desired, as long as he uses them for selfless reasons. Tootie is also allowed to know of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, and officially joins their "fairy family". Together, they create a business called "Wishful Thinking", and drive around in a flying pink van to use the fairies' magic for the greater good of the world. Alter-egos Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder In the episode, "Chin Up!", Timmy accidentally revealed to the Chin that was just a comic book character, and the Chin lost his confidence. Timmy entered the universe of Crimson Chin, and helped him regain it, as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (a tribute to Robin from Batman), and acts as his sidekick. Cleft's powers are suit-based, and can pull any prop or weapon out of his cleft.Cosmo and Wanda act as Timmy's two dog sidekicks-- Ace the Chin-Hound and Clefto (a tribute to Batman and Superman's respective super-pets; Ace the Bat-Hound and Krypto). In the episode Chindred Spirits, he decide to investigate the Chin on why his comics was so boring and miserable and goes to Chincinnati thus Poof turned into his sidekick: Puppy Poof just like his parents. After investigating he wished that the Chin can find his true love which was Golden Locks. Timmy Turner also defeats the Chin's evil twin, the Nega-Chin, under this Cleft alias. Timmy dons the Cleft alter-ego in Crimson Chin bumpers aired on Nickelodeon and NickToons TV, and in the half-hour special "The Big Superhero Wish". This alias was playable in the video games Enter the Cleft! Breakin' Da Rules. and Shadow Showdown Cleft-x sneaks up to the Bronze Kneecap then without him looking I kick him in the private. Nega-Timmy Nega-Timmy was created when Timmy's father told him to be good right after he wished to do the direct opposite of what ever his parents told him to. Nega Timmy has two fangs, red eyes, tan skin, wears a cloak, is extremely intelligent, and is evil (in short the exact opposite of Timmy). He nearly destroyed the make up factory which would have caused disasters if it succeeds. It luckily didn't due to Mr. Turner wanting Timmy to be as evil as possible and Timmy now good wishes the wave away from the factory. He was originally his evil form and is later his evil twin.Nega-Timmy (episode) He hates seeing Nega-x. He is possibly a parody of Lord Voldermort from the Harry Potter series due to him looking normal and once he turned evil for that short period of time his eyes turned red. Then he had snake fangs and a forked tunge and has pointed ears and walks around in a cape. The Infamous Imaginary Gary Gary is an imaginary boy that Timmy made up when he was five years old, so that he could have a friend to play with. Later, when he was ten and got his fairies, he wished for Gary to be real. Although Gary was really cool and nice to Timmy at first, he quickly started to embarrass Timmy in front of his class mates. When Timmy asked why, Gary revealed that he was angry that Timmy kept him locked away in his mind for so long after he got "real friends" (as Gary claims). Eventually Timmy defeats him by going into his own mind and beating Gary with ten year old toys, as well as a memory of Vicky. Later, Gary appears on Unwish Island, leading Timmy's other unwished wishes on a plot to kidnap Timmy's friends and family, and lure him into a trap. He was stopped again when Timmy wished up clones of himself to serve Gary and the others, so that way they can be at peace with Timmy. Gah! and Wanda]] In Love at First Height, once while at the amusement park, Timmy was too short to ride the cooler rides so he wishes he had the body of a 16 year-old, hunky teenager but still have the mind of a 10 year-old boy; thus, becoming a "supermodel" (a reference to some supermodels' childish attitudes). When Vicky sits next to him on a roller coaster, he utters, "Gah!" as a startle response from being asked his name by Vicky. When Vicky asked, "What sort of name is 'Gah'?" he says that it is a Norwegian name.Love at First Height Because of this,he is eventually is recognized by his fans as Gah. Vicky wanted to go after him and when she demanded Timmy where he went, Timmy stated that he had to go back to Norwegia. Galactimus Timmy wishes his parents were superheroes, Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad, but later regrets it when they were too busy saving the world to spend time with him. Timmy wishes their powers were gone but they were, "so superpowerful they were invulnerable to magic," and could only be wished back if they willingly gave up their powers, so Timmy wishes himself to become his comic books most powerful cosmic entity, Galactimus (who is pretty much a lookalike of the Marvel Comics' cosmic entity Galactus.) Galactimus was able to defeat Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad with ridiculous ease, and ordered Cosmo and Wanda (who both looked like the Silver Surfer, but with skateboards instead of surfboards) to remove his parents powers. This is one of the few alter-egos where Timmy is a villain.Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad Adult Timmy 23 years old (live action version) .]] A live action version of adult Timmy is the central focus of "The FOP Movie". Timmy has kept his fairies for 13 years by persistently acting like a child and remaining in the fifth grade. This changes when grown up Tootie returns to town, and Timmy begins to fall in love with his childhood friend which will cause him to lose his fairies. Timmy must decide whether to remain acting like a child, or to "grow up" and be with the woman he loves. 30 years old (animated version) In the TV movie "Channel Chasers", an older version of Timmy appears, he's a muscular man mastering several ways of armed and unarmed combat. At first he's shown as a henchman working for Vicky, but it's later revealed to be double-crossing her by preventing her to take over the world. After his timeline is changed, he is shown as a middle class worker who still lives in his childhood home, he is now father to Tommy and Tammy Turner. Timmy's future spouse was not shown, and her identity is left up to the viewer. Baby Timmy ".]] Timmy has been turned into a baby on several occasions. The first was when he wished himself into one in the episode "Baby Face", to evade Francis at Camp Learn-A-Torium by hiding in the daycare. Timmy ran into problems when he could no longer talk, and therefore could not reverse the wish, but he remedied this by spelling out the wish to return him to ten years old. Timmy was also turned into a baby twice in Channel Chasers, once when he journeyed into the Carpet Critters television program (a parody of Rugrats). Later, near the end of the movie, Timmy used his Magic TV Remote to age himself past eighteen to lose Cosmo and Wanda's magic and stop Vicky. When Cosmo and Wanda were about to be taken away by the Fairy Taxi, Cosmo quickly aged Timmy backwards too far and turned him into a baby again, before turning him back to normal shortly after. In the episode "Spellementary School", after Wanda drops off Poof to his magic preschool, she begins to cry because her baby is growing up. Timmy reminds her she still has him, so she poofs him a baby clothes, although he is not literally turned into a baby in this instance. He is later seen at the end of the episode in the same clothes. One of America's most beloved comedians/Shemp During the TV movie Abra-Catastrophe, Timmy fights Denzel Crocker (keeping his identity hidden through most of the conflict with help from his Groucho glasses) as of "One of America's most beloved comedians", a reference to Groucho Marx.Abra-Catastrophe! Tibecuadorian Timmy A "Tibecuadorian" tribal version of Timmy Turner. His enemy is Francisco (a "Tibecuadorian" tribal version of Francis) and his new brother is Tommy. He appeared at the end of the episode "Oh, Brother!", showing optimism that his new older brother will help him beat up a bully named Francisco, but Tommy is only interested in helping tone-deaf llamas, much to Tibecuador Timmy's annoyance.Oh, Brother! Timantha (Timmy's gender-swapped form) Timantha is the female version of Timmy. In the episode The Boy Who Would Be Queen, Wanda turns Timmy into Timantha after he ridicules the prospect of being a girl so that it would be possible to find an ideal birthday gift for Trixie Tang (as well as revenge for Timmy insulting the said prospect). Timantha was angry at Wanda and ordered a gender switch between her and Cosmo. However, Timantha did become best friends with Trixie when they met at the Dimmsdale Mall. This alter-ego is used as a disguise in the video game Breakin' Da Rules. Detour Man Timmy became Detour Man in the episode Birthday Bashed! when he got rid of his stuff on his birthday. He tries to fly but falls down. Relationships Being the main character and protagonist of the show, Timmy has a variety of relationships toward other characters, ranging from love, hatred, to complete fear. He has made many friends and enemies, mostly enemies, throughout the course of the show. Timmy also has a number of love interests, although the most popular ones are Tootie and Trixie, a relationship that has been compared to the Archie comics and the Betty and Veronica rivalry. Interestingly there is also a Veronica on The Fairly OddParents who looks more like Betty but her secret crush on Timmy is only touched upon in one episode. Timmy has lost friends before due to his selfish behavior, although eventually he reclaimed them at the end of the episode by apologizing and he has made up for it, which has made his selfishness long gone. External links *Fairly Odd Fanon Wiki Notes * References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Classmates Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World Category:Main Characters Category:Turner family Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Allies